Driven by Love: Pinky Promise
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: A cute one-shot based off of a flashback used in the first book of 'Driven by Love'. A little story telling a day between Alvin and Brittany that they'll never forget!


**Driven by Love: Pinky Promise**

**Hello there everybody!**

**This is a short scene from my other story, _"Driven by Love: Book 1: Everyone Makes Mistakes"_**

**It was originally a flashback, but I wanted to make it a one-shot so people who didn't read the story could enjoy it as well!**

**Well, without further ado... ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

It was a bright a sunny day. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had just gotten back from their vacation at the beach and all of the boys and girls were in the driveway helping Dave unpack the van, all except for Alvin and Brittany. They were in the boys' room in the Seville household, and of course, they had already begun bickering with each other.

"I did not!" Alvin shouted as he glared at Brittany.

"You did too!" Brittany shouted in response.

"Did not!" Alvin yelled.

"Did too!" Brittany responded.

"Di-" Alvin began, but the bedroom door quickly flew open startling them both.

"What's it this time?" Dave said as he entered through the door. "We just got back nearly twenty minute ago, what could you two be POSSIBELY be fighting about already?"

Dave didn't like raising his voice, but Alvin and Brittany had gotten into dozens of fights throughout their vacation and almost ruined it on numerous occasions. At this point, Dave had had enough.

"Dave," Brittany began. "Alvin stole my favorite necklace and he won't give it back!" Brittany complained, earning a quick glare from Alvin.

"I did not!" Alvin yelled.

"Did too!" Brittany yelled back.

"Did not!" Alvin yelled.

"Did too!" Brittany yelled.

Dave watched the two going back and forth, _'How can these two fight SO much?'_ he thought, but he quickly snapped out of his trance and tried to stop them.

"Guys…" Dave said quietly.

"DID NOT!" Alvin screamed.

"Guys…" Dave said louder, slightly irritated.

"DID TOO!" Brittany screamed back.

"GUYS!" Dave yelled, getting both of their attentions in a second. "Now Alvin, did you take her necklace?"

"I… I…" Alvin stammered.

"Alvin," Dave began. "Did you, or did you not, take Brittany's necklace?"

Alvin didn't answer; he just nodded his head slightly as he looked away from them both.

"Where is it?" Dave sighed.

Again, Alvin didn't respond. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out; he slowly extended his arm and opened his hand. In his palm, was a beautiful white gold chain.

Without a second glance, Brittany quickly snatched the chain of his hand and glared at him.

"My mother gave this to me," Brittany began as she studied the necklace. "Why would you take it?"

Once more, Alvin didn't answer. He reached over to her and pointed at link in the chain, but it wasn't a link that belonged with the rest.

"What did you do?" Brittany exclaimed with a horrified look on her face. "Why did you do that?"

Alvin reached his hand down further and rolled over the added link. Brittany looked at him questionably before turning her attention to the link.

She studied it for a moment and saw that, while it didn't fit the design of the necklace, it was another white gold link, but there was something engraved on it. She squinted towards the link and gasped as she saw it.

On the link, were the letters "A&B 4ever" engraved on it.

Brittany looked away from the link and glanced at Alvin; he still had his head and wasn't looking at either her or Dave.

"I'm sorry…" Alvin whispered, titling his head even further down in shame.

Brittany looked at his hurt expression and smiled; she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Alvin," Brittany began."I love it."

Dave watched the two and smiled before heading out of the door and outside once again.

"So, you're not mad?" Alvin asked quietly, breaking out of her embrace and staring into her blue eyes.

"Of course not," Brittany replied as she stared into his blue eyes as well. "Will you help me put it on?" Brittany asked as she held out the chain towards Alvin.

Alvin took the chain and smiled as he reached over Brittany's head and locked the two sides of the chain together.

"So what now?" Alvin asked as he watched Brittany stare at the chain in the mirror.

"Want to go to the park?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Alvin said as they headed out of the door.

They snuck past Dave and their siblings to avoid being asked for help and walked towards the park together. As they entered through the park's gate, they instantly looked towards the swing set and smiled as they saw that it was empty. They both shared a gentle smile as they ran towards the swings as fast as they could. They reached the set and noticed that only two had still not been broken, and they were right next to each other.

Brittany quickly sat on the swing towards the left of the park and Alvin took a seat on the one next to each other, however, as he sat down, he felt the rope begin to break. He tried to jump off of the swing, but it fell before he could have the chance, making him land onto the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" Brittany asked as she jumped off of her swing and knelt down beside him.

"Yeah," Alvin began as he gently rubbed his butt. "I'm fine. Let's go." Alvin said as he gripped one of the ropes of the only working swing.

"But there's only one left…" Brittany said.

"I know," Alvin said happily. "Sit down."

"O-Okay…" Brittany said quietly as she sat down.

To her surprise, Alvin had started pushing her on the swing. She couldn't help but laugh; there was just something about swinging on a swing set that made her feel calm and happy.

"Higher Alvin, higher!" Brittany laughed as she looked towards the sky.

Alvin obliged and began pushing a little harder. He knew that he wanted to make Brittany happy, but he honestly didn't expect himself to enjoy it, but in a strange way… he did.

Suddenly, Brittany flew off of the swing and landed on the ground a few feet in front of the set.

"Brittany?" Alvin shouted as he ran towards her. She wasn't moving. "Brittany, are you okay?" Alvin asked as he rolled her over. To his surprise, Brittany was laughing.

Brittany grabbed Alvin by the shirt and rolled him over. They began tumbling together but they slowly came to a stop with Brittany on top of Alvin as they both lay there staring into each others' eyes, blushing deeply.

They both came to their senses and Brittany quickly got off of Alvin's body.

"I'm sorry…" Brittany said, clearly embarrassed.

"Me too…" Alvin responded, but they both looked at each other and started laughing. "Are you hungry?" Alvin asked, looking towards the ice cream vendor down the park's road.

"Sure." Brittany said as she smiled, took Alvin's hand, and led him towards the vendor.

They both had gotten the same type of ice cream, a triple fudge cone. Once they finished they both looked at each other and started laughing, both of their faces were drenched in ice cream.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

They laughed again.

"You've got a little…" They both said, again, in unison.

They quickly grabbed napkins that the vendor gave them and wiped their faces. They looked at each other and smiled again, again, they stared into each others' eyes. But once again, they blinked out of their trances and looked away, blushing.

Alvin felt something hit his foot, he looked down, it was a soccer ball. Alvin picked it up and looked around, _'Where did this come from?_' Alvin thought as he bounced it on his knee.

"Whose is that?" Brittany asked as she stood up and watched him perform tricks with the ball.

"I don't know," Alvin began as he bounced the ball behind him. "But it's ours now." Alvin said as he kicked the ball from behind him and caught it in front of him.

"Wow," Brittany said, truly amazed at what Alvin had just done. "How did you do that?"

"Want me to teach you?" Alvin smirked.

"Will you?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Sure." Alvin said as he walked closer to Brittany.

"Alright, the whole secret is to stay focused and just hit the ball with any parts of your leg." Alvin said as he handed Brittany the ball. "Try bouncing it on your knee first."

Brittany focused her mind and dropped the ball, quickly bouncing it back up with the top of her knee.

"I'm doing it!" Brittany exclaimed as she smiled towards Alvin, who was also smiling.

"Good job." Alvin said happily.

Brittany continued bouncing but accidently hit the ball with her foot, causing it to fly backwards over a brick wall.

"Whoops…" Brittany said quietly. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Alvin said as he smiled at her. "Let's see if we can still get it." Alvin said as he approached the wall.

Bushes covered the wall, but Alvin quickly pushed himself through them until he reached the wall.

"Come on, Brittany." Alvin said as he tried to clear a path through the bush.

"Coming." Brittany said as she reluctantly stepped through the bush.

Once they both faced the wall, they studied it for a second. It was a very tall wall, the town built them to try and protect the even taller trees that inhabited the park. While it was hard for anyone to cut the trees down, people would loiter around them, climb them, and sometimes even built things within them.

Alvin bent down and examined the very bottom of the wall. He slowly touched one of the bricks and gave a small push, to his surprise, it was loose.

"Hey, look at this." Alvin whispered as he pushed the brick through the wall. "Let's see if we can make a big enough hole." Alvin said as he continued to push weak bricks in the same area.

Brittany quickly knelt down and helped him, after a few minutes, they had cleared a good twenty bricks and they were confident that they could fit through the hole now.

"Want to go first?" Alvin asked with a grin on his face.

"No thanks." Brittany replied.

Alvin smirked at her and lay on his back and slowly rolled through the hole.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked as she watched him roll under it.

"Britt… you have to see this!" Alvin exclaimed as he reached his hand through the hole to guide her through it.

Once on the other side, Brittany quickly got herself off of the ground and subconsciously started brushing the dirt off of her outfit. Satisfied, she looked up and let out a sharp gasp.

It was an enclosed area around a single tree, but the tree was blooming. The entire area around the tree was filled with light pink pedals.

"Alvin… it's beautiful…" Brittany whispered as she took a few steps into the pink landscape.

Alvin smiled at her reaction and grabbed her hand as they skipped towards the tree, laughing. Once they got closer to the tree, Alvin quickly grabbed her waist and pulled them both onto the floor.

Brittany laughed and threw a handful of pedals at Alvin; he smirked and threw pedals at her as well. They both continued their pedal fight until they both lay on the ground, covered in pink pedals, and laughing. They stared at each other for a few seconds, each getting locked in each others' eyes, but they suddenly came to and looked away, both blushing a deep red.

Alvin went to stand up, but Brittany sneakily tackled him from behind, causing both of them to tumble across the ground. When their tumbling came to an abrupt stop, Brittany was on top of Alvin, and their lips were pressed together.

They both slowly wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed the moment. After a few moments, they both reluctantly pulled away to take a breath.

They both lay there, blushing and staring deep into their partner's eyes. At the moment, Alvin was speechless.

This was his rival, his enemy, his best friend… so why did he like it?

Despite not thinking about it for too long, Alvin had decided the reason. He quickly grabbed Brittany's shoulders and led her down in to a second, shorter, but more passionate kiss.

As they pulled away once again, Brittany pulled Alvin up to his feet and led him to the lone tree that was in the area. Once they were in front of the tree, Brittany gently sat down, pulling Alvin down along with her.

They didn't say anything; they just sat there, both watching the clouds above them gently move along in the breeze. Alvin was lying with his head on Brittany's lap and she was sitting against the tree, watching. Suddenly, Alvin let out a small giggle.

"What?" Brittany asked, slightly giggling herself.

"Oh, nothing," Alvin said as he let out a small laugh. "I just saw a cloud that looked like a whale."

"Where?" Brittany said as she looked up. "Oh, I see it!" Brittany giggled.

Alvin sighed as he shifted himself to get more comfortable, once settled, he closed his eyes. Brittany watched him and before she knew it, he had fallen asleep. Brittany sighed with happiness and closed her eyes, falling asleep herself.

They both lay there for a few hours before Alvin began stirring, waking Brittany up in the progress. Alvin looked up and saw that he was still lying on Brittany's lap, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

Alvin looked further up and let out a short gasp, it was no longer a clear blue sky. It was the beginning of a sunset; the sky had turned into a beautiful mix of red and orange. Alvin shook Brittany gently, making her stir slowly.

"Hmm," Brittany moaned as she stretched her arms and looked at Alvin. "What is it?" She asked. Alvin didn't answer, he simply pointed towards the sky.

Brittany followed his hand and set her eyes upon the sky, letting out a small gasp herself.

"Wow…" Brittany whispered as she stared into the sky.

"Yeah…" Alvin whispered back as they both sat there and enjoyed the sight that they were fortunate enough to witness.

As they sunset finally came to an end, they both got up off of the floor and stretched their tired bodies.

"Come on," Alvin began as he smiled at Brittany. "Everyone's probably worried."

"Yeah…" Brittany whispered with a strong hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't want to leave." Brittany pouted.

"Neither do I," Alvin said as he walked over to her and smiled. "I have an idea."

"What?" Brittany questioned the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin looked around the area before fixing his vision on a jagged rock near one of the brick walls. He quickly grabbed it and walked over to the tree.

Brittany tried to see what he was doing, but he covered his work with his body so she had no choice but to wait.

"There…" Alvin whispered as he stepped back from the tree.

Alvin had carved the words 'A+B 4ever' into the tree with the rock and surrounded it with a heart.

"Oh, Alvin…" Brittany whispered as she hugged Alvin.

She slowly released him and pressed her lips against his. As they broke apart, they both stared into each others' eyes.

"I love you, Alvin." Brittany sighed as she buried her head into his chest.

"I love you too, Brittany." Alvin said as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Let's both promise to never tell anyone about this place." Alvin said sternly. "This'll just be a place for us, a place to come to if we need to get away from someone or something, somewhere to be alone." Alvin smiled as he held up his pinky finger. "Pinky promise…"

"Pinky promise…" Brittany said as she locked her pinky finger with Alvin's.

They both smiled at each other before they exited through the hole in the wall. Once on the other side, Alvin grabbed at large stick and thrust it through the bush that was directly over the hole.

"What's that for?" Brittany questioned.

"It's so that we can always find it." Alvin explained as he grabbed Brittany's hand and started walking with her. "Now, come on, let's go."

"Okay..." Brittany smiled as they both walked back to their homes.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

And, that's the end.

**I was originally going to add more onto it, but I decided that it would be best for you guys to use your imaginations.**

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**


End file.
